


The Painter's Struggle

by Emeraldwhale



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, about nothing in particular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwhale/pseuds/Emeraldwhale
Summary: A short poem about painting.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Painter's Struggle

The oil drips down the canvas,

while the paint,

having sat for so long that the contents have separated,

refuses to cooperate.

A single chunk of chalky almost-paint

stubbornly sticks to the fabric where it was placed,

ignoring the brush’s pleas for it to move.

The watery remains, however,

have different plans.

Bitter smelling,

and tinted with only a hint of color from it’s chalky friend,

it answers only to gravity.

And yet, in the end,

it is the brush that receives the punishment,

as it is thrown against the wall in frustration.

A tool meant for spreading paint;

should it fail it its job, becomes useless.

However, one must stop and consider, that,

sometimes, it is the paint that is at fault.

And only in realizing this,

is the artist able to paint a masterpiece.


End file.
